


Assumptions

by JohnDoe2134



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe2134/pseuds/JohnDoe2134
Summary: "In the end, he just made the wrong assumptions." A non linear view of how it all went wrong





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is serving as sort of a "pilot" for a longer fic I am starting. Basically it expands upon each scene detailed with some more added to flesh things out

In the end, he just made the wrong assumptions.

He assumed they were different from other teams, they were supposed to be a family.

_He didn’t know “family”  only served to break her down every waking moment. So that word means nothing to her._

He assumed next big threat would again be cloaked in green armor.

_He didn’t know that the green armor would be led by armors cloaked in yellow and pink_

He assumed that she was simply under Rita’s spell. That she could be saved.

_A snap of Rita’s neck, encased by pink armored arms. Gives him hope._

He assumed that they were all generally good, albeit misunderstood by most.

_He didn’t know that even the most good in us can be corrupted given enough rage._

“I’d bring the entire world to its knees for you princess, all you’d need to do is ask,” He once heard her say. He assumed she was kidding, he assumed the other would never ask.

_It was far too late when he knew she wasn’t. Even further too late when he watched as she did._

In the end, he assumed they were the brightest two of them all.

_He didn’t know that the brightest lights, create the darkest shadows._


End file.
